


Dimension Change 4: Houka's Boyfriend

by Aiden_Ravelle



Series: Dimension Change [5]
Category: Mahou Sentai Magiranger, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Part 4 in the dimension change series, where Houka brings a boyfriend to meet her family.





	Dimension Change 4: Houka's Boyfriend

Ok a few things!!!

  1. This is part of my dimension change series, read the previous entries to fully get this one.
  2. At this point, to some extent I feel like I’m just making jin whine too much and feel sorry for himself. But even just excluding anything I’ve added/combined, jin in go busters went through a lot of shit and I feel like after 13 years in the subdimension, if he came back to life, he’d have wayyy too much trouble dealing with life. I feel like they show him being sad a bit but I feel like thirteen years in the subdimension itself would be trauma and give him depression. Ok I’m ranting now. Anyways
  3. Enjoy the story
  4. I don’t own characters/sentai



 

 

 

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

 

“I’m not looking forward to this,” Tsubasa commented.

 

“All of Houka’s boyfriends are crazy,” Kai agreed, “But, she seems serious about this one.”

 

“As long as she doesn’t decide to rush him into marriage,” Tsubasa laughed.

 

“Just try to behave yourselves,” their mother commented while setting up plates for their dinner, “Dinner will be ready in an hour so just entertain him until then,” she left toward the kitchen to finish cooking.

 

They heard the door open and Houka laughing.

 

“You must be her brother Kai, right?” the guy asked, “I’m Masao.”

 

“And you must be her cousin Masato, right?” he asked Tsubasa.

 

After a moment of realizing what just happened, and noticing Houka mouthing, ‘Sorry,’ he finally replied, “Just call me Jin.”

 

Kai quickly changed the subject, “Mom is in the kitchen. Dad and Makito haven’t gotten home yet, and Urara said her and Hikaru are running late.”

 

Houka went to the kitchen to talk to their mother, and Jin stopped her while Kai showed Masao to the living room.

 

“Cousin?” he questioned.

 

“It was easier than explaining why you are older, and not always around,” she responded like it was no big deal.

 

“I don’t even look older than Aniki!” he whined.

 

“You might not look old, but sometimes you talk like you are 40. I couldn’t just explain the magic thing either. It’s no big deal, you get to meet him either way,” Houka waved him off.

 

Jin sighed and went to sit by Kai.

 

“Apparently Masao and Houka met at the store they work at,” Kai informed.

 

“She is really wonderful,” Masao smiled, “We’ve been dating a couple months and I really wanted to meet you all. Too bad I can’t meet her other brother.”

 

“Other brother?” Jin questioned quietly.

“Yeah, she said her brother Tsubasa was off traveling doing boxing tournaments,” he responded.

 

“Ah Tsubasa,” Jin clenched his fists, “Yeah, he has a very good future in boxing.”

 

Kai could tell his brother was upset so he suggested, “Why don’t you go to the kitchen and meet our mother?”

 

Masao smiled, “That is a great idea, she seems like a wonderful woman.”

 

Once he was out of the room Jin whispered, explaining what Houka said to him, “It seemed like she didn’t really care about how I’d feel, just how she feels about him.”

 

“You know that’s how she can get sometimes,” Kai tried to comfort.

 

“He seems really nice,” Jin admitted, “But I thought she brought him to meet us. The way she talked to me, it seems like it’s a privilege for us to meet him. She could at least pretend I’m an older brother?”

 

Houka and her boyfriend reentered the room, and sat on the couch across from Kai and Jin. Houka cuddled up to him as closely as possible.

 

“So, Jin, Houka mentioned you teach,” Masao tried to strike up a conversation again.

 

“Yes, I’m a professor of engineering. I spend more time on projects than I do teaching though,” he responded with a small chuckle.

 

“So engineering, is that like cars?” Masao sounded intrigued.

 

“Not exactly,” Jin tried to think of a simple answer, “Maybe more like building robots.”

 

“That’s cool,” he responded, “What is the coolest thing you’ve built?”

 

“Well actually,” Jin started but Houka cut him off.

 

“Oh you don’t want to hear about all of that,” she responded to her boyfriend, “Oh I did forget to tell you, Kai’s team recently won their tournament.”

 

“That’s awesome! I used to play soccer when I was younger,” Masao responded.

 

“He used to be his team captain,” Houka spoke for another twenty minutes about Masao before Jin decided he really didn’t want to go through a whole dinner of this.

 

He secretly pressed a button on his watch and about two minutes later, his phone rang. He went in the other room to answer it, and then came out, “Something’s come up, so I’m going to head out. It was nice to meet you.”

 

“Oh I was hoping you’d stay to hear more of Masao’s stories,” Houka sounded disappointed.

 

“Yeah, me too,” Jin faked enthusiasm.

 

Kai followed him out onto the porch.

  
“Sorry, I can’t handle that.”

 

“She’s obsessed, that’s for sure,” Kai agreed.

 

“She’s obsessed, is hanging all over him, and apparently doesn’t care about my interests,” Jin sighed.

 

“I’ll talk to her once he’s gone, if she’ll listen,” Kai mentioned.

 

“It’s just hard enough trying to fit back into this life as is,” Jin admitted, “but you heard them, I’m not even Tsubasa anymore, I’m just Masato Jin, boring engineer.”

 

“You know it’s not like that,” Kai argued.

 

“It seems like it sometimes,” Jin remarked as he pressed the button on his transporter, dropping him into his apartment.

 

About three hours later J came to his door, “You have a visitor.”

 

“I told you, J, I need to finish this resistor. Unless it’s Kurorin, they can wait,” Jin responded staring at the project in front of him.

 

“Well... They look like the commander,” J responded opening the door.

 

Jin glanced at the intruder then sighed, “J that isn’t Kurorin, that is Houka.”

 

Houka transformed back to normal and whined, “How could you tell?”

 

“I know you anyway, but your tie was pink,” Jin responded looking back at the resistor.

 

“What are you working on?” Houka questioned as she stepped closer to his desk.

 

“Oh, you don’t want to hear about that,” Jin mocked her words from earlier.

“I only said that so you wouldn’t give away anything about the Go-Busters,” she tried to explain.

 

“It’s a different dimension, it wouldn’t matter, but I do have more sense than that,” Jin responded cooly.  

 

Houka decided to give him a bit of space for a minute, as she looked around his open living room and kitchen area. There was a housing section of the base, where the team members all stayed, and they rarely ever had visitors.

 

“Does J live with you?” Houka wondered.

 

“He might as well,” Jin gave a chuckle, “His single room is next door, but he has his own room in my apartment that is connected with a door to his room,” he explained, “You could check it out over there, but it’s mostly just his insect collection.”

 

“So is this your room?” Houka pointed to a door.

 

“I know you didn’t come for a tour of my apartment, what do you want?” Jin asked putting his tools down.

 

“I came to apologize,” Houka admitted finally.

 

“It’s fine. He seems like a nice guy, by the way,” Jin responded as he fiddled with his watch.

 

“He is, but I dumped him after dinner,” Houka admitted.

 

“After talking to Kai, I realized how I had been acting. Whether you are Jin or Tsubasa, you are my brother. Being true to family is more important than impressing a boy. I was obsessed in the idea of love when I need to focus on other things first. I need to wait until I find someone who will fit in our weird world, just like Hikaru did with Urara,” Houka spoke her thoughts.

 

“I’m sorry I left,” Jin apologized. After a moment he spoke again, “It’s been almost a year now that I’ve been back but it feels like days. I feel more at home here than I do in your world, but even here feels distant sometimes. I guess I spent so much time by myself in the subdimension, I don’t feel like I’ll ever fit back in. And with you downgrading me to not even being your brother, it just enforced that feeling.”

 

“I didn’t know you felt like that,” Houka admitted, “I’ve been selfish and focusing on how all these changes affect me, and not how they affect anyone else, especially you and especially dad. He was gone for years too, and we expect him to just fit right in like we remember him, but you went through even more than he did. I’m sorry that I didn’t realize this until now.”

 

“It’s fine Houka, I knew coming back would take a lot of work,” Jin gave a small smile.

 

“It’s not fine, I missed twenty years of my little brother’s life, and we need to catch up,” she decided, “At least once a week we are doing lunch together until I know every detail.”

 

“Alright,” Jin gave in, “It’s a deal.” He quickly raised his hand in front of his face making a V symbol, which had been Houka’s powered up pose.

 

Houka laughed with him for a moment before suggesting, “I’m betting you didn’t actually eat anything, so let’s start with getting you dinner.”

 

“That sounds nice,” Jin walked toward his bedroom door and opened it revealing his bed with his real body lying on it.  

 

“I couldn’t even tell you were an avatar,” Houka glanced to the bed.

 

“Well, it’s easier to just look like myself,” Jin responded, “but I can change my outfit or looks however I want,” he closed his eyes for a moment and turned into a copy of Houka. After another moment, he turned into Tsubasa, from his Magiranger days, yellow jacket and all, “I can even be the Tsubasa you remember, if it’s easier.”

 

She put his hand on his shoulder, “I want you, as you are now. Jin, Tsubasa, my younger old brother.”

 

Jin nodded as he pressed a button and the avatar disappeared. He then woke and sat up in his bed, “So do you want to start catching up year by year or by whatever you think of first?”

 

“Let’s get food in you,” she smiled, as she helped him stand, “but I was wondering, you met my now ex, you also saw me almost marry someone once, did you have any relationships?”

 

“Well, that’s a long story.”

 

“We have time,” Houka winked as they left his apartment.

 


End file.
